Faiblesse
by CaptainSardine
Summary: Stiles se retrouve a l'hopital , le bras blessé mais on se sais ni par qui ni par quoi .Toute la meute s'inquiete .Certain plus que d'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous et toutes .Je me présente a vos petits yeux pour mon premier chapitre de ce que j'espère être ma première fiction.**

**Alors je tiens a dire que avant tous je fait ca pour me sortir ce foutu texte qui tourne et vire dans ma tête depuis quelque jour et me déconcentre fortement .Je ne suis vraiment pas l'as de l'écriture et l'orthographe .Pour l'écriture je pense m'améliorer rapidement ...L'Orthographe ...les profs ont essayé pendant des années ...et c'était pire avant .Pour remédier a cela je vais chercher une gentille âme , qui aime les fics , Teen Wolf et le lemon .Car oui il va il y en avoir , et pas n'importe lequel...Du Sterek :D**

**Je n'ai pas non plus de beta testeur , c'est surement pour cela que la qualité ne seras pas exceptionnel .**

**Je vous fait des bisous , et j'espère a une prochaine fois :D**

Scott dormais paisiblement , enroulé tel un sushi dans sa couverture .Son rêve devait être agréable vu qu'un sourire satisfait ornait son visage .Mais un bruit fortement désagréable , mélangeant musique de soirée et vrombissement de table de nuit , le réveilla .Il cru d'abord a son réveil , qui annonce un journée de cour lambda , mais lorsqu'il eu le courage d'ouvrir un œil , et de prendre son téléphone , il vit "Maman" en grosses lettres. Un peu pris de panique mais pas suffisamment , entant encore somnolant, il décrocha  
"Mmhlut Maman, Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
-Dépêche toi de te lever , Stiles est a l'hôpital , il est blessé et je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est , appel Deaton au plus vite.  
-Quoi ? Parle moi vite. J'ai rien compris  
-Stiles est a l'hôpital .Appel Deaton , et rejoint moi !"  
Scott avait bel et bien compris alors .Il se leva en trombe , manquant de tomber en s'emmêlant les pieds dans ses draps et enfila pantalon et un tee shirt tout en criant a son téléphone "J'arrive".  
Le jeune homme étais affolé , créant plein de scénario atroce dans sa tête. Peut être que Kate étais revenue et voulais se venger en tuant le plus faible d'entre eux , un créature surnaturelle nouvellement venus ou un accident de voiture a cause de sa vieille jeep. Scott pris son portable , son casque et enfourcha sa moto jusqu'à l'hôpital.  
Une fois arrive il envoya un SMS a Deaton , puis a la meute , tout en sachant que ces dernières ne le verrai que au réveil.  
Scott entra dans l'hôpital , cherchant sa mère des yeux ,mais ne vit qu'une infirmière affalée sur son bureau , l'air totalement endormie. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormis depuis des jours. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda ,d'une voix aussi calme que possible, ou était sa mère et la chambre de . Mais Mélissa arriva derrière lui et lui demanda de le suivre , la voix remplie sanglots amers .Ses yeux étaient éteints. Elle se retournait souvent , vérifiant la présence de son fils , qui s'inquiète de plus en plus .  
Après avoir arpenté plusieurs couloirs ,ils prirent un ascenseur , dans lequel la mère prit la parole .  
"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a .Son père le portait dans ses bras pendant que lui tenais le sien .Son bras gauche était recouvert de blessure que je n'avais jamais vu .Sa peau semble éclaté de l'intérieur , de façon linéaire formant une forme …comme des yeux allongés. Au touché , c'est très chaud ,comme une brûlure .Et lorsqu'une nouvelle blessure apparait , une sorte de fumeroles verte en sort , et ses yeux prennent le même vert que la fumes .Un vert pure , comme les feuilles au printemps. D'ailleurs il y a une odeur de chèvrefeuille , et de sang dans la chambre."  
Melissa avait dit ça d'une traite , comme si il fallait que cela sorte vite , comme un besoin de tout soupiras ensuite.  
Scott pris sa mère dans ses bras en réfléchissant si il avait déjà entendu parlé de quelque chose de similaire mais rien de venait .Apres quelque seconde quasi eternel l'ascenseur s'ouvrit a l'étage désiré. À peine un pas en dehors de la cabine qu'un horrible cri de douleur  
ininterrompu transperças leurs tympans .Scott reconnue le timbre de voix …ou de cri et courut vers la porte depuis laquelle parvenais le cri .Il vu Stiles plaque au lit par son père et un infirmier , un bras recouvert de bande médicale qui avait des traces de brûlure et son meilleur ami qui voulais se redresser tous en hurlant , mais les yeux fermes. Sauf que lorsqu'il eu arrêté de crier , il ouvrit ses yeux , qui était illumine de façon surnaturelle d'un vert splendide , et ils virent , a l'endroit d'un trou brûle dans les bandes , une fumerolle verte sortir. Après Stiles se rallongea lourdement et retomba dans un malaise …ou comme l'espérait Scott , juste un gros sommeil.  
Cela devait faire plus de trois heures que Scott veillait sur Stiles , permettant a Shérif de dormir un peu sur la banquette avant de prendre son service. Le jeune homme écoutait les battements réguliés du cœur de son ami toujours plongés dans les bras de Morphé autre blessure est apparut , mais les anciennes lâches de temps en temps des petites fumerolles .Elles sentaient bel et bien le chèvrefeuille.

Scott sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il vit Deaton apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte .  
"Bonjour Scott , comment vas le blesser ?  
-Je ne sais pas .Il a l'air bien pour l'instant même si ses blessures brûlent un peu autour , il a pas l'air de souffrir.  
-Tant mieux .Dit a tes amis de pas venir voir Stiles et je te conseil aussi de quitter la pièce .La fumée pourrait être contagieuse et je ne voudrais pas avoir plus d'un malade atteint d'un symptôme inconnus ..  
-Euh ..d'accord. Je peut aider ?  
-Tu pourrais allez donner a manger au animaux de la clinique , ça te ferais sortir un peu et t'occuperas l'esprit .  
-Appelez moi si vous avez besoin.  
-Promis Scott .Oublis pas de prévenir tes amis ."

Scott sortit rapidement de l'hôpital , la tête un peu dans les vapes , ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Le Soleil léchait son visage avec douceur , l'aube venait d'apparaitre. Le jeune Alpha ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait aider .Il alla a la clinique , nourrit les animaux et se dirigea vers sa maison et se recoucha , trop vide pour faire quoi que se sois d'autre. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir , ne voulais pas courir ,n'était même pas sur de vouloir être conscient .Même dormir sembla dure .Le ventre serré , emmitouflé dans sa couette , en position fœtal ,il s'endormit .

**Voila c'est finie pour ce prologue /1er chapitre .J'espère que cela vous a plu , et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour que je m'améliore :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou , me revoilà . Apparemment mon idée a bien plus .**

**Alors comme certain l'on fait remarquer , c'est forcement Stiles qu'est blessé , mais j'y peut rien , c'est la base même de mon histoire.**

**En tout cas toute vos petites reviews m'ont fait beaucoup très plaisir ( j'aime parler France).Vous êtes tous gentil-dorable .Pour les fautes j'ai essayé de faire un effort , et d'utiliser le fabuleux outil qu'est Bon Patron , mais étant habituellement sur portable pour écrire , je ne pourrais peut être pas le refaire , même si j'essaierai de faire au mieux :D Et qu'on a la qualité d'écriture , je vais vraiment essayé d'augmenter le niveau , avec des descriptions plus étoffée , même si je préfère pour le moment , essayer de vous faire ressentir ce que ressente nos petits amis :D .**

**Bref je vous laisse a la lecture :3**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages , les univers ne m'appartiennent pas . :3**

Stiles entendait les gens s'affairaient autour de lui. Des petits bruits métalliques , des roues couinant contre le sol , des plastiques déchirés avec hâte , des tissus se frôlant , et beaucoup de soupirs inquiets. Il reconnut celui de son paternel , mais pas les deux autres. Il se faisait manipulé avec douceur et beaucoup de vigilance ,pendant que des mains a peine chaudes auscultaient son bras endolori. Son bras était horriblement chaud ,et gênant , comme s'il était entouré de béton brulant .Le jeune homme blesse avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux .Il n'aimait absolument pas ne pas savoir , et encore plus lorsqu'on le touche , cela l'inquiétait. Mais ouvrir les yeux insinuaient qu'il réponde aux questions .Et il en avait pas envie .Il avait honte. Mais sa curiosité prie le dessus et essaya d'ouvrir un œil discrètement, qu'il ferma directement a cause de la forte lumière qui englobait sa chambre .Il retenta , et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ne le réjouissait guère .Il vît une perfusion a plusieurs fils , puis son père , sa tête dans les mains , les bras posés sur ses genoux , le visage rouge , le dos tressautant , surement a cause des pleures .Stiles réprima une grimace et un début de soupir contenant ses sanglots étranglé .Cette vision , il l'avait déjà vu , lors du décès de sa mère .Un père dévasté.

Le jeune blesse distingua une ombre s'approcher du shérif , qui posa une main se voulant rassurante sur l'épaule tremblante .

"Ne vous inquiétez pas , il va s'en sortir .Il a déjà vu pire .Un Jackson-Lézard en colère , des ninjas de l'ombre et il a survécu a une possession. " Murmura la voix de Mélissa

Au mot possession , Stiles se mordit les lèvres ...c'était ce qui l'a emmené a cet état .Mais il chassa l'idée rapidement préférant jugé si il valait mieux qu'il se réveil et rassure son père et ses soignants , ou faire comme si de rien , et rester dans le confort de son silence extérieur..

. Mais voir cet homme qui le chéri depuis sa naissance pleurait en silence , s'excusant presque de craquer , Stiles laissa échapper un "Papa" dans un soupir faible et doux. Cependant assez fort pour que son père relève la tête et s'approche de son fils , qui lui fit un petit sourire , si petit qu'on aurait juste pu croire a un spasme .

"Oh mon dieu ,merci." Son père lâcha ses mots comme si on venait de le soulager de toutes les misères du monde . Il prit la main valide de son fils entre les siennes et les serra fort , portant son visage au-dessus .

"Sert pas trop fort , j'en ai encore besoin de celle la." Mais son père ne fît rien , tenant cette main comme si c'était le seul moyen de garder son fils en vie.

Stiles entendit dans son dos la voix du vétérinaire ,qui s'était arrêté de l'ausculter .

"Stiles. Comment te sens tu ?

-Je me sens vide et fatigué .

-D'accord. Mais il faudra que tu nous dises qui t'a fait ça et comment .Pour le moment je n'ai absolument rien trouvé ,et personne d'autre non plus .Et ta blessure est étrange et continu de lâché ses fumées.

-Quel fumée ? dit le jeune homme avec un ton aussi inquiet que possible quand on a la capacité émotionnel d'une huitre .

-Ta blessure est surnaturelle , elle lâche des fumerolles, de temps à temps a intervalle plus ou moins irrégulier , toutes les vingt minutes environ .Ca sent le chèvrefeuille et c'est vert .Et tes yeux aussi ont changé .Quand ça sort , tes yeux font comme les loups-garous , mais en vert .J'ai potentiellement pensé a un manticore , mais tu n'es pas agressif , et tu n'as pas encore des glandes a poisons , donc je préfère ignoré cette éventualité .

-Vous êtes inquiétant Deaton .

-Désole .Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?Cela pourrait être essentiel.

-Je..C'est.. Je m'en souviens plus."

Stiles mit beaucoup d'hésitation dans sa phrase. Mais parler l'avait grandement fatigué, il sentit ses petits yeux a peine ouvert sur son père se refermer.

"Je vais redormir un peu ."

Scott tournait en rond chez lui ,.Il avait fait son lit , ses devoirs , finit de lire Madame Bovary , se rendormit a cause du livre et puis se réveilla pour faire un diner a sa mère . L'inquiétude le rongeait , il voulait a tout prix penser a autre chose .Il s'assit sur un chaise , respira profondément , essayant de comprendre les sensations que lui délivrais son estomac .Puis il se décida de sortir et d'aller voir la maison de Stiles .Cela le souciait depuis hier , peut être qu'il y aurait des indices chez son meilleur ami. Mais il avait besoin de courir , occuper son esprit et son corps.

Le loup sortit donc dehors , respira l'air frais de cet âpres midi , détendis sa nuque , pris une grande inspiration , qui résonnait plus comme un soupir , et commença a courir , d'abord doucement , mais aillant des aptitudes supérieures , sa vitesse augmenta beaucoup trop vite a son gout ,car seulement quelques minutes plus tard , il se retrouva devant la résidence Stilinski . La voiture de police était absente .Le cœur serré , il utilisa son ouïe et son odorat pour déceler des effluves inédits ou des bruits .Mais rien n'était inhabituel .Il tourna autour de la maison , cherchant une empreinte , une touffe de poils ou une écaille. Mais toujours .Scott grimpa alors sur le toit , sentit juste l'odeur de Derek et de Malia .Il entra alors dans la chambre et vit quelque chose qui le surprise .tout était en désordre .Plus que d'habitude .Mais seul au sol , un cercle était dessiné avec des branches ...de chèvrefeuille , entrelaçant des bougies a peine entamé , un livre légèrement excentré .Et du sang .Le sang de Stiles .

Scott ne comprit plus rien .Il sortie alors rapidement et courut de la forêt , pendant des heures .Il reprit conscience quand le froid mordant de la nuit lui léchait la nuque , brulait ses narines et sa gorge , et que la chaire de poule apparaissent subitement .

"Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Stiles ?"

_**Voila ,voila :D**_

_**J'espere que cela vous a plu . La suite arrivera bientôt normalement :D**_

_**Si vous voulez me donner des conseils ou des critiques , bonnes ou mauvaises , Laisser moi une petite review . A bientot **_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les amis :) Alors je vous offre ce chapitre avant l'heure et pas corrige .Donc ça va piquer vos yeux sévères .Mais vu le temps dans ma région , je craint la perte de mon internet chéri et donc impossibilité de poster .De plus si ça fait comme l'année passée , je risque de plus vous voir pendant deux bonne semaines ...et ça j'ai pas envie , surtout après avoir aussi bien commencé.

Je voulais aussi vous remercier tous pour vos petites reviews qui gonflent mon orgueil et me fait énormément plaisir , je comprend mieux pourquoi certain auteur son accroc ! J'essaie de répondre par MP au maximum .Quand au c'est je vous fait plus de poutou.

Encore désolé pour les fautes je les corrigerai bientôt et reposterai si j'oublie pas.

Un rayon de soleil faible traversa la bais vitrée du loup grognon. Son visage était meurtri de fatigue .Mais les bras de Morphée lui semblaient interdit a lui .Assis sur son canapé , entouré de livres , Derek essayait depuis déjà 2 jours de trouver le mal qu'habitait le corps du petit emmerdeur d'hyperactif. Dans quoi c'était il encore fourré. Son canapé était rempli de feuilles , quasi toute vieillies , et sentant le renferme et la poussière .Derek était a son 7 eme livres , et encore aucune nouvelle information sur ses blessures inédites et des sorte de fumée magique verte sentant la foret . Il avait lu la légende des Elementaires , mais c'était de naissance et Styles , de ce qu'il a vu pour l'instant n'avait rien d'un arbre ou d'un caillou .surtout avec son corps aussi solide qu'un cure dent.Il parle beaucoup trop pour etre ca .Mais cette histoire inquiété grandement le loup garou .Bon Stiles était humain , et ca , ca n'arranger en rien les craintes du lycan .Le malade était essentiel a la meute , il est leur encyclopédie sur patte …doté d'une bouche , qui déblatère énormément de chose .Derek se leva de son assise et commença a faire les cents pas , le main caressant sa barbe au menton, les yeux dans le flou .Qu'est ce qui , a Beacon Hiles , pouvais causé ca .La Liste Noire leur avait donné tout les noms des créatures , et aucune paraissaient avoir les yeux verts .Personne avait les yeux verts .C'est pas un arc en ciel non plus.Peut être que les leprochaunes ont décidés que Stiles est assez insupportable pour eux , si ces petites créatures existaient bien sur .Derek afficha un petit sourire moqueur en imaginant le jeune lycéen en tenus irlandaise , mais le peur réapparut dans son ventre . Et tous ce qu'il trouve a faire ,pour se soulager et donné un coup de pied dans sa table basse remplie de manuscrit et a l'occasion de son portable , qui volât très haut , et qui atterrit par chance sur le canapé , entre un livre et le dossier . Tout en râlant , le grand brun s'empressa de s'en saisir et de vérifier l'état de son Smartphone .Il semblait fonctionner , et il vit même qu'il avait un message , de Scott . "Vient vite chez Stiles j'ai quelque chose a te montré c'est urgent , ainsi que quelque question a te poser." Cela faisait quasi trois quart d'heure qu'il l'avait reçu .Derek fit la mou .Cela faisait un peu de retard .Il rangeât précipitamment ses papiers , prit un grand verre d'eau , son manteau de cuir et sortit rapidement du loft , avant de courir pour rejoindre la Maison de Stiles .Il vit le jeune Alpha , le dos appuyé au mur , triturant son portable dans ses doigts .Il avait les traits tirés , tout comme lui, mais avant des vêtements troués

"Pourquoi ton pantalon est dans cet état ?

Scott sursauta

-Purée t'es un loup , pas un chat , fait un peu de bruit avant de me surprendre comme ca

-Mmh

-J'ai couru dans les bois , j'ai du me faire agresser par des ronces sauvages fan de mon style vestimentaire. Et toi ca t'arrive de lire tes SMS ? C'est pas que j'attend depuis longtemps mais quand même.

-Je lisais .Bon c'est quoi tes questions et ce que tu veux me montrer ?

\- Dans la chambre de Stiles , va voir ."

Derek bondit donc sur le toit avec aisance , en se faufila dans par la fenêtre .Il attendit que ses yeux s'adapte a la pénombre de la chambre , puis détailla la pensa " Ca sert a quoi d'avoir autant d'affaire si c'est pour les mettre autant en bazars " Mais il vit l'ordinateur , a terre et il compris que son jugement fut attife . La chambre faisait l'effet d'avoir était balayé par une tornade , donc l'œil se situait au centre .La ou des branches , des bougies , un vieux livre et une petite coupelle semblait intactes . Il renifla le tout , étudiant l'odeur du sang qu'il y avait dans la coupelle .C'était celui de Stiles , mélangeait avec du miel .Pourquoi du miel .En fouillant du regard , il remarqua le pot , a moitié éclaté contre le mur. L'étiquette était a moitié arraché mais l'inscription " evrefeuille " manuscrite suffit a Derek pour comprendre son contenue , en plus de l'odeur . Le loup s'approcha et pris le livre dans les mains .Il fallait forcement que se sois dans une langue ,ancienne , que seul l'hyperactif comprenait .Derek lâchât un juron entre ses dents serrées .Il prit le bouquin avec lui , il avait reconnu quelque signe et savait comment il pourrait le traduire . Lorsqu'il voulut sortir , Scott lui barra la route

"Par contre faut que tu m'expliques un truc "

Derek fit demi tour et voulu ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Stiles .Il voulait éviter toute discutions avec l'Alpha , trop obsédé par l'envie de sauver le malade . Mais Scott surenchéri , et pris les devants en attrapant le fuyard par l'épaule

"Pourquoi est ce que j'ai sentit ton odeur sur le toit ?

-Parce que je suis monté par la peut être ? dit il , les sourcils froncés.

-Je veux dire avant , quand je suis arrivé .Celle de Malia je comprend , mais la tienne moins

-Je suis déjà venus le voir la nuit pour des informations , et tu comprends que sonner a la porte a 2H du matin ne plairait pas au sheriff.

-Alors tu dois venir très souvent .Malia laisse une odeur forte , et la tienne l'ai quasi autant .

-Oui je viens souvent .Tu as un problème avec ca ?

-Non , non , je me demandais juste .Et c'est quoi ce bouquin

-Je sais pas , je vais le traduire .Toi va dormir .

-Mais .."

Derek surprit Scott en passant par la porte , descendit les escaliers a une vitesse folle et sortit par l'entré officiel , ce qui était rare pour lui.

Quelques heure plus tard , des centaines de frottement d'œil , soupires et autre signes que la traduction fut une prise de tête avec si peu de sommeil , il fut cueilli par la surprise lorsqu'il compris ce qu'avait fait Stiles .Mais Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi , d'autant plus du danger …Et la preuve ,vu son état .Derek s'avachi dans son canapé , se pris les tempes et sa chevelures dans ses deux mains , la tête en arrière

"Stiles , je comprend pas .Pourquoi avoir pris tant de danger "

Il décida de dormir un peu , avant d'aller voir le malade qui semblait être aussi coupable .Il voulait garder son calme , pour avoir des explications claires et nets .

Trois heures plus tard , il se réveilla en sursaut , son portable le chatouillait .Il grogna avant de voir que c'était un Sms , de Scott …parmi les 6 qu'il avait envoyé

"Alors , c'est quoi ? ." "Tu as découvert ce que voulait dire la bouquin ?" et quatre " Tu m'ignores ?"

Derek soupira longuement .Il allait l'ignoré .Il voulait voir Stiles face a face avant de peut être révèle ce qu'il avait fait .Il pris un douche rapide , s'habilla avec une hâte qui le surprit lui même et sortit de son loft , les yeux encore endormis .Une fois devant l'hôpital , il chercha le battement de cœur caractéristique de Stiles .Il l'avait tellement écouté qu'il connaissait ses moindres palpitations .Mais il ne trouva et devait donc parlé a un être humain. Il demanda la chambre avec autant de courtoisie que pouvais être un fossé rempli d'orties. Mais la femme , trop absorbé par les yeux verts , au éclat bleu électrique éphémère de l'homme , lui donna sans lui en tenir rigueur .Derek était très énerve , et sentait des pointes aiguisées dans ses poings serrés. Mais pas assez pour perdre le contrôle .

Une fois devant la porte , il compris pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu , son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite .Il frappa a la porte , sèchement mais document .Deaton apparut

"Désole Derek , tu ne peut pas rentré .Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je veux pas que tu tombes malade

-Moi je sais et je veux que vous sortiez , je veux parler a Stiles seul a seul ."

Son ton était parsemé de colère et d'impatience .Et Deaton compris qu'il devait aller prendre une très longue pause café , et passa devant le loup , qui rentrât aussi tôt , et claqua la porte , heureux de constaté que personne d'autre surveillais le jeune dormeur. Derek ne voulait pas réveiller le jeune homme , si reposé , sage , silencieux , détendu. Le loup sourit même , sans vraiment le vouloir , en voyant qu'il ne souffrait pas .Mais des petits yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent , humides et rougeâtres

"Fait gaffe Sourwolf , tu as des contractions musculaires involontaires au niveau de ta bouche , on dirait que tu souris. J'espère que je t'ai pas rendu malade.

-Tsss

-Depuis combien de temps tu me mattes au juste .

-Un peu moins de cinq minutes

-Et pourquoi tu es la ?

-Car je sais ce que tu as fait , et je voulais une explication .

-De quoi ? Stiles se redressa rapidement , le souffle court , en essayant de s'éloigner du loup au regard qui ne présageait rien de bon

-Tu sais ton petit rituel. Celui qui a presque détruit ton bras .

-Si c'est pour parlé de ca , je préfère que tu t'en ailles , j'ai pas envie que toi , tu me donnes une leçons .

-Pas de chance , je reste .Tu vas m'expliqué en quoi devenir un Dryade te paraissais une bonne idée

-Déjà je ne voulais pas devenir ca , mais seulement en acquérir les pouvoirs , apprend a bien traduire . Et ca ne te concerne pas ,grand méchant loup.

-Si ca me concerne , tu fais partie de ma meute , tu as fait une connerie , tu te transforme en arbre vivant , et je doit t'aide , et t'engueuler .

\- Je me transforme pas , ca a raté , sinon je serais en bonne santé , et j'aurais pas avec cette souche organique a la place du bras

-Cela me dit pas pourquoi tu as voulus faire ca .C'était dangereux , surtout pour un même pas demi émissaire .

-T'occupe et va jouer a la baballe avec Scott , aucune toi de tes affaires , comme d'hab et laisse moi gérer mes problèmes"

Stiles avait la tête qui tournait , son bras le lancé , et la douleur était vraiment …bizarre , a moitié désagréable et soulageant .Comme lorsque l'on se fait retiré une épine ou un Derek ne voulait pas le laisser , et était même en colère , ses yeux étaient d'une bleu splendide et enivrant. Il se leva et pris le jeune homme désinvolte par les épaules , en serrant assez fort pour que le lendemain , ses muscles se souviennent encore de la présence des doigts.

-Ecoute moi Stiles , tu as intérêt a me le dire , sinon je m'énerve , et c'est pas parce que tu es a l'hôpital que je te ménagerai , ca feras même moins de chemin si je me rate .

Mais fut pris de stupeur quand Stiles tourna sa tête vers lui, et qu'il vit que les yeux d'habitude , un jolie teinte whisky , qui étaient doux et assez rassurant , étaient devenus vert feuille , avec seul nuance que le bord de l'œil et la pupille , dont émanaient une lumière faible , mais bel et bien étrange .

Et lorsque la bouche du jeune se mouvat , ce n'était pas sa voix .Elle était …Rocailleuse , profonde , et d'outre tombe

-Ecoute mon petit loup , j'ai pas tout raté et si tu me lâches pas , c'est toi qui va avoir mal.

Mais a peine Derek eut il le temps de comprendre , que le bras normalement entouré de bandage , laissa échappé en plus de l'odeur de coton brulé , une fumée , tout aussi verte que ses iris , abondante .Derek voulu reculer , mais c'est Stiles qui le fit d'un poing dure comme la roche , et aussi fort qu'on pouvais imaginer être une montagne , et surtout constitué de fumée , enroulé de ce qui s'emblait être de l'aconythe tue-loup. Derek fut propulser contre le mur , qui ne céda pas , vu qu'il était lui aussi recouvert de cette fumée tangible

Il fallut quelque seconde a peine pour que Stiles se rendent compte de sa bêtise .Derek était inconscient , sur le sol , respirant a peine.

Le Jeune homme se leva , arrachant toutes ses perfusions , et capteurs , s'approchant du Loup .Les larmes apparurent rapidement ,serrant le corps pourtant solide et musclé de son ami , ou seul la petite brise legère provenant de son nez , indiqué qu'il était en vie .

Voilaaaa , en espérant que vous rouspetiez...d'ailleurs vous avez pas le droit , j'ai écrit plus cette fois si ! En tout cas laisser moi une petite review , ça me fait plaisir et me motive pour la suite .Bonne semaine et plein de bisous licornes que


	4. Chapter 4

N/A : Coucou mes lapin-nours chéris d'amour. Voici ce petit chapitre (enfin... Pas si petit :P).

J'espère que vous alliez bien, que vous avez de la neige.

Je suis désolé du précédent chapitre plein de fautes, que j'ai posté à la va vite. Mais enchaînant les problèmes (Connexion internet toute caca, bac blanc, et portable qui décède (c'est mon moyen d'écrire)), j'ai préfère vous le donner avant

L'univers ne m'appartient pas

Et merci mille fois a EvilAngel38 de m'a voire lu et corrigé .

Son corps écrasait ses articulations et ses os, la douleur se faisait sentir. Mais l'inquiétude était trop présente, des prémices de larmes bordaient les yeux couleur ambre. Des malédictions et des multiples noms d'oiseau fusaient à l'intention de la personne les prononçant. Ses bras soutenaient le corps inerte, lourd et à peine chaud d'un homme. Un bel homme qui était comme endormi, le visage sans expression, bien que la ride du lion marquée, prouvait que cet homme fronçait souvent ses sourcils. Son souffle était doux et calme, régulier et profond. Leurs peaux étaient en contact, leurs chaleurs se mêlaient et leurs effluves aussi. La chambre était devenue un florilège de sensations et d'émotions.

Stiles gardait contre lui ce corps, vivant mais non conscient. Il pleurait encore et encore. Mais les larmes n'étaient pas de simples gouttes d'eau. Car depuis maintenant vingt minutes, à chaque larme que Stiles laissait partir, une fleur, de la mousse ou un jeune arbre poussait à la vitesse de la lumière. Une micro-forêt s'était formée dans cette pièce d'habitude si humanisée. Un petit chêne frêle était près du corps du loup, qui était totalement entouré de mousse fraiche et légèrement luisante. Mais plus Stiles pleurait, plus la chambre devenait un havre naturel et agréable. Puis les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent doucement et la fumée verte sortie doucement de son bras, mais aussi de plusieurs endroits non blessés de sa peau, et entourait Derek avec une douceur digne d'une caresse. La fumerolle entra dans le nez de Derek et le loup ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes à peine après, avec stupeur et surprise. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'endroit, il ne se rappelait pas que Stiles avait reçu autant de fleurs. Il ne manquait plus qu'un faon traverse la chambre et Derek était sûr d'halluciner. Mais le lycaon reprit vite substance et conscience, reposé comme jamais et remarqua un jeune homme à coté de lui. Ce même garçon qui l'avait envoyé balader comme un simple chiffon. Derek eu pour réflexe de se redresser et de dire d'une voix enroué :

« C'est censé être moi qui te balance contre les murs… ».

Stiles manqua une respiration, puis partit en sanglot avant de le serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait malgré la douleur de son bras souillé et maudit. Il ne voulait surtout pas lâcher le loup, hors de question !

« Et toi t'es censé être résistant, espèce de Yorkshire ! ».

Derek fut piqué dans son orgueil mais ne dit simplement rien, préférant sourire et enlacer aussi le jeune homme, trop heureux de le voir.

Car pendant son absence, ce ne fut pas un simple sommeil réparateur mais un enchaînement de cauchemars où seul un psychopathe aurait pu être le scénariste. Kate, Gérard, un Chris méchant était venu et avait rassemblé toute la meute dans le Loft avant de l'enflammer, forçant Derek à les regarder souffrir.

Mais heureusement le jeune humain, enfin presque humain, était là et il sentait la chaleur brûlante de son corps. Cependant il sentit quelque chose qui le gênait, une racine biscornue s'était logée sous son séant et lui faisait mal.

« Euh Stiles… Non loin de moi l'idée de dire que tes marques d'affections sont désagréables, mais tes plantes ont des racines dures et je suis un peu assis dessus ! ».

Stiles regarda d'abord Derek en reculant avec un air qui voulait dire « Tu as dit quoi là ? », puis il regarda autour de lui et constata l'état de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc ?! ».

Stiles ouvrait ses yeux aussi grand que possible, et ses iris whisky se promenaient dans toute la pièce.

« Les larmes de Dryades sont capables de ressusciter une forêt. Et apparemment, tu as pas mal pleuré par ce que là c'est impressionnant ! ».

Derek se redressa et se leva tout en s'étirant, en réprimant un bâillement. Il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva ce qu'il cherchait et le tendit au jeune homme toujours abasourdi à terre.

« Tiens ! Les légendes sur les Dryades... Tu aurais pu choisir plus masculin comme créature ! ».

Voyant que Stiles avait apparemment un sérieux problème de cerveau, comme si il avait besoin d'un redémarrage, Derek le souleva et le mit sur son lit. Il claqua ses doigts devant le jeune homme et le fixant bien dans les yeux.

« Oh oh ? Stiles ? Demi portion ? ».

Ses paupières se fermèrent plusieurs fois de suite, avant de soutenir le regard vert-gris.

« En attendant je t'ai foutu KO, pas mal pour une demi portion !

\- En parlant de cela... Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Pas maintenant s'il te plait ! J'ai eu un peu trop d'émotions. J'ai besoin de dormir…

\- Ok mais à ton réveil, tu me dis tout et c'est non négociable ! ».

Derek enjamba un tas de mousse entouré de petites fleurs blanches, et éteignit la lumière. Seulement les quelques plantes luminescentes berçaient la pièce d'un faible halo bleuté.

« D'accord Sourwolf… ».

Stiles dit cette dernière phrase en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et dès que ses yeux se fermèrent, toute la végétation commença, non pas à faner, mais à décroitre comme si elles vivaient leur pousse à l'envers. Seul quelques petits résidus de mousse brillante restaient, comme pour rassurer le loup et la Dryade. Derek s'assit alors sur le fauteuil à la gauche de Stiles et regarda le jeune homme avec inquiétude. L'aîné, bercé par les lumières, s'endormit aussi quelque peu... Juste pour reposer ses yeux, et à l'occasion éviter le flot d'émotions qui envahissait son esprit. Interdiction d'être faible. Alors autant dormir…

Mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent quelques minutes, heures, plus tard. Melissa venait de glisser une couverture sur lui et avait aussi border l'adolescent.

« Désolé Derek, je voulais juste pas que tu es froid…

\- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part mais je vais plutôt aller marcher.

\- D'accord, mais en tout cas je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Stiles, mais sa température a énormément chuté. Il est même un peu froid… ».

Derek se leva alors, prit avec douceur la couverture des mains de Melissa et la mit sur le jeune homme endormi. Melissa sourit en voyant la douceur de cet Alpha qui pouvais être si violent…

« Je vais aller manger un truc… Je peux le laisser ?

\- Il dort donc je suppose. Je vais continuer ma tourné des patients.

\- Bon courage alors ! », dit-il avec un sourire faible mais tellement beau, qui était la marque de fabrique de ce loup grognon.

Il ouvrit la porte à la femme et la referma avec douceur. Ce loup avait incroyablement faim comme rarement il avait eu. Il décida d'aller à la cafétéria et de prendre un petit-déjeuner copieux. Une fois devant la serveuse, il commanda un grand café noir, deux parts de flan et deux croissants. Il mangea le tout avec délice, mais garda un croissant et aussi une part du gâteau à la vanille. Il demanda même un chocolat chaud en plus, qu'il emporta avec lui, dans la chambre de Stiles.

Une fois devant la porte, il respira longuement avant d'oser frapper. Il se demanda pourquoi, mais il passa à autre chose très rapidement en entendant des draps se frôler et une respiration légèrement plus rapide que celle du sommeil... Puis un bâillement bruyant, tellement fort que même sans ouïe ultra développée, on aurait pu l'entendre depuis le couloir. Derek frappa doucement et ouvrit en passant sa tête dans l'ouverture.

« T'es réveillé ?

\- Presque, dit le jeune homme avec une voix enrouée.

\- Je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner…

\- Quoi ? Derek, le grand méchant loup, celui qui d'habitude m'envoie des vents en permanence, m'a prit un petit déjeuner ?

\- Tais-toi, tu vas me faire regretter !

\- Dépêches toi de rentrer, j'ai faim ! ».

Le Lycaon entra alors, prit la table mouvante et l'installa devant Stiles avec le chocolat chaud, la part de flan et le croissant légèrement écrasé

« Derek… Je t'aime ! ».

Stiles fonça tel un faucon sur son repas. Mais Derek lui était bloqué sur les mots de Stiles. Ça avait lancé une machine à laver dans son ventre. « Quoi... Quoi... QUOI ?! Mais... Pourquoi il dit ça ?! ». Pleins de truc chatouillaient son ventre. Puis il se raisonna. Mais le glouton qu'il avait devant lui faisait tellement de bruit qu'il reprit contenance.

Après son repas, Stiles remercia Derek.

« Je présume qu'on va passer à la partie pas rigolote…

\- À toi de voir, mais je ne partirais pas sans réponses !

\- Si tu m'offres des repas pareils, je vais rien dire pour que tu restes !

\- Stiles, dit Derek gravement.

\- Bon Ok... T'es prêt ? Je dit tout d'une traite et je répète rien !

\- Vas y !

\- Bon, commençons. Tu te rappelles quand j'étais le Nogitsune... Oui tu t'en rappelles. Bref cette période m'a marqué, fortement. Je me sentais puissant… Enfin… Libre de me défendre, seul. Bon certes je n'étais pas très gentil mais voilà... Et après je suis redevenu Stiles, le simple humain. Le faible petit humain, le boulet du groupe, si j'en fais réellement partit. Et ton enlèvement, puis celui de Scott, je me suis sentis tellement impuissant, que j'ai décidé de changer…

Stiles avait des sanglots dans la voix, malgré sa rapidité de diction.

\- Pour ne plus être un boulet, j'ai décidé de devenir utile et de retrouver ce goût agréable que donne le pouvoir et la puissance. Mais encore une fois, j'ai fait du mal. Je t'ai fait du mal ! J'en ai marre ! ».

Stiles pleura à chaudes larmes, mais des larmes humaines cette fois-ci, pas de pelouse sur les draps.

Derek se leva et s'installa à coté de Stiles, en le prenant dans les bras.

« Je comprends, mais fallait nous en parler ! T'es essentiel a la meurtre .T'es notre apprenti émissaire

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! T'es loup garou né, être faible tu ne connais pas ! Même lorsque tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, tu avais tes techniques de combat et le corps fort qui va avec…

Après cette phrase, Stiles se refugia dans les bras du loup en pleurant encore et encore.

\- Désolé Derek… Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là pour toi…

\- Merci ! ».

Les deux hommes restèrent collés ensemble un temps incertain, tout deux se réconfortant en sentant la chaleur de l'autre, leurs respirations. Cela les soulageaient. Mais Derek reprit très vite la parole :

« Stiles… Voudrais- tu te séparer de ces pouvoirs ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur... ».

Voilà voilà ! Maintenant je vous demande quelque chose... Est-ce que je fais une Fic Courte (6 chapitres) soit un peu plus long ? :D

Laisser moi une ptite review, ça encourage énormément


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou mes lemu-pingouins à moi ! Je reviens vers vous avec un chapitre plutôt court, et pas très fourni, j'en suis désolé. J'ai une excuse ! Un vilain gros Bac Blanc très très méchant. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise.

Quand à la question que j'ai posé, j'ai eu que 2-3 réponses (votre taux de review baisse atrocement, cela ne vous plait plus ? :( …), et même si elles allaient dans le sens d'une fiction plus longue, je vais m'arrêter à 6 chapitres, car je suis assez déçue de moi. Mais j'essaierais de réécrire sous peu, car j'avoues que je kiffe ça vachement beaucoup, et que comme ça je peux écrire mes fantasmes inavouables ! :3

Blabla, tous les personnages ne sont pas de moi (sinon Derek et Stiles seraient en couple dans la série :* )

Et je remercie EvilAngel pour sa patience avec moi :P

Le jeune homme s'était assoupi sur son ami lupin, bercé par le légèrement bercement de sa respiration et par ses battements de cœur réguliers. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme protégé par un ami ou un membre de la famille. Seulement, les quelques tapotements contre la porte de la chambre d'hôpital réveillèrent Stiles. Il ouvrit les yeux, un peu paniqué et comprit dans quelle posture il était… Il se redressa, sentant un air frais contre sa joue anciennement posée contre le torse, et essuya sa bouche pas un reflexe qui trahissait le fait qu'il devait dormir souvent la bouche ouverte.

« Désolé… », fut le seul mot dit par Stiles, la voix enrouée avec un soupçon de gène, que Derek n'eu aucun mal à sentir.

Un nouveau toquement se fit entendre et la personne entra sans attendre une réponse. Ce fut un Deaton surprit de la présence de l'ancien Alpha qui ouvrit ses yeux déjà ronds nativement encore plus grands, suivit d'une bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Euh… Je m'excuse de vous dérangez mais je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, Stiles.

\- Je vais m'en aller, dit Derek, en se levant avant de sentir une légère pression sur son avant-bras, qui s'estompa quand ce qui semblait être une main préféra le relâcher.

Deaton prit place dans le fauteuil au coté du lit du malade.

\- Je reviendrais surement demain.

Derek passa la porte et la ferma avec douceur, sans nouveau regard pour Stiles.

Deaton prit doucement le bras de Stiles

\- Tiens, il n'est plus chaud... Tu as eu des nouvelles échappées de fumée ?

\- Oui…

La voix de l'hyperactif se faisait faible mais audible.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- Non

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Une bêtise. J'ai voulu devenir une Dryade. Sauf que je n'ai pas réussis... J'ai juste des néons à la place des yeux et un bras qui lâche des fumées qui sentent bon…

\- Ok, donc c'est réparable. Mais dans ton rituel, ce n'était pas préciser que c'était quelque chose de difficile et que même les sorcières de naissance peuvent rater si la magie est mal répartie ?

\- Non.

Puis Stiles se redressa en alerte et parla fort sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Me dites pas que les sorcières existent... Nan parce que là, les bébêtes surnaturelles, il y en a assez !

\- Je ne te le dirais pas. Sache juste qu'elles sont rares, souvent inactives, ou sans réel guide, et qu'elles se tuent elles-mêmes en voulant utiliser des sortilèges trop puissants, trop vite.

\- Pourvu que Beacon Hills n'accueille pas de magasins de balais alors !

Deaton sourit et ausculta le bras du gamin, répondant à ses questions sur les sorcières, telles que « Comment leur magie se manifeste-t-elle ? », « Est-ce que les rituels que l'on voit dans les films peuvent marcher ? » ou encore « Sont-elles toutes mauvaises, avec des gros nez aux verrues poilues ? ». Il lui promit de lui prêter un livre sur le sujet dès sa sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Est-ce que tu as utilisé tes nouvelles capacités volontairement ?

\- Oui, contre Derek… Mais j'étais obnubilé par la colère ! C'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois où de la fumée est sortie de mon bras... Mais sinon, j'ai pleuré et ça a transformé la chambre en serre tropicale.

Deaton sourit une nouvelle fois, et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Bon, je suppose que tu as utilisé pas mal de l'énergie réservée à ta transformation et c'est pour cela que ton corps ne chauffe plus. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tu souhaites redevenir humain ?

\- Je suppose, je ne suis pas une sorcière et donc pas une usine à énergie magique…

\- Si, tu en es une ! Sauf que tu n'en produis pas assez, et tu ne peux pas la stocker comme le font les sorcières en toi. Si tu n'en produisais pas, tu n'auras pas ce bras étrange…

\- Ouais, bah j'estime que c'est injuste ! Les hommes aussi devraient être des usines à magie ! Moi je trouve que l'on ne parle pas assez de l'égalité homme/femme dans le milieu du surnaturelle. Genre, il y a des banshees, des sirènes, des sorcières… Et on ne parle jamais des banshos ni de tritons. Machisme inversé ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Bientôt, on va voir débarquer vouivres, gorgones et compagnie, et nous simples humains masculins nous ne pourrons rien faire ! Et je n'ai pas prit mon Aderall depuis trop longtemps !

\- Les gorgones n'existent pas à ma connaissance, si cela peut te rassurer…

Stiles regarda le druide, lui aussi voulait autant en savoir que lui.

\- Deaton, il me faut votre bestiaire ! Je veux tout connaître !

\- Mes bestiaires alors... Je reviendrais demain avec de quoi rétablir ton bras en quelque chose de plus humain. Passe une bonne nuit !

Le vétérinaire sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

\- A demain alors ».

Mais la porte s'était déjà fermée.

Stiles se mit à son aise dans son lit et prit le livre que l'on lui avait apporté, Le Nom du Vent, et commença sa lecture sans attendre, sans lire le résumé.

Quand Deaton sortit, il y avait un Derek adossé au mur qui avait tout écouté.

« Merci… ».

Le loup avait dit ce mot d'une voix grave et légèrement inquiète. Mais il partit rapidement, sans que le druide ne puisse poser une seule question. Et bien qu'habitué au secret, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Stiles eu quelques visites après celle de Deaton. Entre une Lydia venant le mettre au courant de tous les potins du lycée ainsi que pour lui parler de ses nouvelles paires de chaussures, et Scott qui venait exposer sa relation amoureuse avec "Kira chérie d'amour. Mon petit renard sucré. Mon Pikachu" et autre surnoms mielleux, il ne put pas lire plus que quelques chapitres avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, bien qu'excité de voir Deaton pratiqué un rituel.

Voila, je vous fais plein de bisous et vous dit surement à dans une semaine encore une fois :) Oui car mes profs pensent qu'après le bac blanc, il est nécessaire de faire encore plein d'examen, ils sont méchants ; _ ;

Je vous offre des lapins en chocolats et j'espère que vous me laisserez une review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour mes petits cœurs d'amours en sucre de papillon rose (J'ai le droit c'est la St-Valentin). Bon je vais être sérieuse deux minutes. Je vois bien que la fiction ne vous plait plus autant, j'ai plus beaucoup de retour. Pour cela que j'avais envie de la stopper rapidement. Or La Grande Dame qu'est EvilAngel m'a motivé et a soutenu mon idée pour rallonger un peu cette fiction. Et pour que le Sterek arrive doucement.**_

_**De plus je risque de poster le prochain chapitre un peu en retard car j'ai eu un problème personnelle assez sérieux, et donc l'envie d'écrire n'y est pas. Mais je vous aime toujours ! **_

_**Les personnages et l'univers de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_**Bonne Lecture mes poussinours. **_

Cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que Derek était au chevet de Stiles, attendant son réveil. L'ainé ne souhaitait pas que l'apprenti magicien soit seul ou en proie au sentiment de solitude qui l'avait amené a pratiqué ce rituel, qui aurait pu entrainer sa mort.

Le loup était en pleine lecture du livre que Stiles avait commencé. Bien que l'histoire ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela, il voulait le lire pour en parler avec le jeune homme. Ca éviterait son mutisme et réduirait les sujets de conversations qui pourraient l'énerver. Mais Derek n'était pas vraiment concentré sur les phrases qui défilaient devant ses yeux, préférant écouter le cœur de Stiles et les éventuelles conversations concernant son nouveau protégé. Le lycaon s'était d'ailleurs posé la question pendant la nuit, après s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar où la pseudo dryade serait devenue incontrôlable et qu'il tuait toute sa meute. Pourquoi, maintenant, tenait-il tant à protéger cette pile électrique usant ses nerfs ? Il avait conclu qu'après le trauma de l'incendie de sa maison et le massacre qu'il en avait découlé, il ne voulait pas reperdre un membre de cette famille que constituait la meute, même si c'était _qu'un_ humain.

Ce fut après trois pages tournées, sans avoir enregistré un traitre mot, que Derek sortit de sa stupeur en entendant Mélissa parler avec quelqu'un. Elle demandait qui était de garde cette nuit, voulant se reposer. Mais il entendit quelqu'un marcher un peu vite

« Mélissa… », la voix de Deaton était quelque peu essoufflée, arrêtant sa course près de la porte de la chambre de Stiles

« Oh, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous de si bon matin ?

\- Bien, bien ! J'ai quelque question à vous poser. C'est vous qui êtes assigné à Stiles ?

\- Non, pas directement… Mais je prends ce rôle de moi-même. C'est un peu comme un second fils pour moi.

\- Avez-vous accès à la liste des gens qui sont entrés dans cette chambre ? C'est assez important…

\- Oui j'en ai une, non-officielle… Mais je suis toujours autour de lui depuis son arrivée !

\- Pouvez-vous me la donner ?, Deaton parlait vite et prit tout aussi vite ce qui semblait être un carnet et un stylo dans sa sacoche, entrechoquant quelques objets en verre et en fer.

\- Il y a Scott, Lydia, Mr. Stilinski, Derek, le médecin, l'infirmière en charge de lui, vous et moi.

\- Personne n'a eu accès à Stiles avant sa mise en quarantaine dans sa chambre ?

\- Non, c'est le sheriff qui l'a apporté directement... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Je m'inquiète quelque peu…

\- Normalement, le rituel des Dryades s'accomplie jusqu'à total transformation, même si l'on meurt pendant le processus. Hors Stiles a juste le bras touché ! Donc quelque chose ou quelqu'un a arrêté le rituel et a sauvé Stiles par la même occasion. Et je n'en connais qu'une seule…

\- Mais peut-être qu'avec l'aura des êtres surnaturels de la meute, Stiles a développé une résistance ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Je vais devoir vous faire passer un test rapide, juste pour vérifier.

Derek entendit le rythme cardiaque de Mélissa augmenter et un soupir passer ses lèvres, même s'il fut léger. Deaton devait chercher quelques outils dans son sac. Il prit ce qui semblait être un flacon, un outil en métal et autre chose que l'ouïe du loup ne devina pas.

\- Avez-vous une aiguille ? J'ai besoin d'une goutte de votre sang…

\- Oui. Je la mets dans la cuillère ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Outch ! Voila, c'est bon ?

\- Oui juste une goutte, ça suffit.

Des doigts ouvrirent le récipient en métal contenant une poudre, qui fut versée dans ce qui devait être la cuillère. Puis le bruit d'un briquet se fit entendre, et l'odeur de sang brulé effleura le nez de Derek. Mais l'odeur n'était pas normale, elle était plus douce, sucrée. Presque agréable. Peut-être la poudre du druide…

\- Garder le secret Deaton, s'il vous plait ! Je ne veux que personne soit au courant ! Surtout pas Scott !

\- Je le jure, mais merci pour Stiles.

\- C'est normal. Je vais allez le voir, vous venez ? Je vais le réveiller pour votre rituel…

Mélissa s'approcha de la porte et fit tourner le verrou lentement. Ils entrèrent tous deux sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à voir un homme près du lit, un livre fermé sur ses genoux, les yeux remplis de questions.

\- Merd... Que fais-tu là ? Ce n'est pas l'heure des visites !

\- Je présume que tu as tout entendu Derek…

\- Oui... Et j'aimerai une explication ! Je promets de garder le secret ! ».

Le regard du loup était noir, presque féroce. Mélissa avait touché à Stiles avec quelque chose capable de bloquer un rituel magique. Il se demandait comment elle avait obtenue cela.

« Ok, je te le dirais, mais après le rituel de Deaton ! Vient avec moi et laisse Stiles et Deaton, il faut qu'ils soient concentrés ! ».

La voix de Mélissa était autoritaire, très loin de son intonation habituelle. Elle s'approcha de Stiles et posa une main sur son front, en lui disant de se réveiller avec un murmure près de son oreille, que le loup perçut à peine, pas concentré dessus. Derek fut étonné que le jeune se réveille si doucement et calmement, loin des chutes de lit que racontait le sheriff pour ennuyer son fils. Ses yeux couleur miel regardaient chaque personne et finirent sur le loup, qui était dans la lune.

« Fait gaffe, tu vas te faire une crampe aux maxillaires ! Tu souris ».

Derek fut d'abord surprit par la remarque, puis par sa véracité. Et enfin, il préféra arborer un regard noir et sortir un grognement.

« J'vais attendre dehors !

\- Merci Derek. Mélissa, vous devez sortir aussi ! ».

La femme accompagna le loup en dehors de la chambre puis en dehors de l'hôpital, le cœur lourd. L'homme grognon écoutait les battements de cœur de la mère de Scott qui étaient rapides.

« Bon, tu me promets de rien dire à personne ? Comme si ta vie en dépendait et celle de la meute aussi, car ça serait le cas si cela se savait…

\- J'ai déjà promis.

\- Ok…, Mélissa soupira comme pour se donner du courage, je suis une sorcière ! Enfin j'étais, j'ai arrêté il y a longtemps… Bien avant Scott à vrai dire…

Derek avait un visage fermé, mais ses yeux trahissaient son désarroi.

\- J'ai juste arrêté la transformation de Stiles. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait en 22 ans. Donc pas de problème car ce n'est pas de la magie, juste une aspiration d'énergie. S'il y a des problèmes, cela ne viendra pas de moi !

\- Pardon ? Quel problème ?

\- Ah, oui... Tu n'es pas au courant. Quand on pratique la magie, c'est un signale d'alarme. Les sorcières n'ont pas des meutes, mais des Covens. Et je suis en quelque sorte une oméga. Je n'ai aucune attache… Or lorsqu'une sorcière qui a décidé d'être seule use de la magie, cela attire les autres. Et sachant que les bonnes sorcières sont en voie de disparition, si j'avais utilisé mes capacités on aurait eu une coven noire sur le dos.

\- Mais Stiles a utilisé la magie lui !

\- Il n'est pas sorcier, normalement il n'y a pas de problème. Le signale était trop faible.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi nous n'étions pas au courant ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important…

\- Car c'est dangereux, et les chasseurs de loups n'apprécient pas les sorcières non plus. Tu sais Salem, tous ces trucs là. Et aussi car une sorcière est facilement utilisable, et j'aurais pu avoir des problèmes avec Deucalion par exemple.

Derek fermas les yeux et se massa lentement l'arrête du nez.

\- Donc cela explique que le fait que Scott soit un loup ne vous ait pas plus dérangé que ça, que Stiles soit en vie, et surement d'autres événements. _Les Veneficas_, dans les bestiaires des Argents, correspondent à votre description, à votre façon de vivre et de se contacter. Et c'est dit qu'elles laissent des traces sans le vouloir.

-Il y a quelques arbres immortels et des blessures qui guérissent mieux que d'habitude, rien de bien méchant. Je suis une sorcière blanche, je n'ai jamais usé de la magie rouge ou noire. Seulement blanche et un peu de verte.

Derek ricana légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

\- Ça ressemble un peu à certains dessins animés. Force rouge et tout ça…

Mélissa parut choquée. Derek aurait-il la capacité de faire des blagues aussi pitoyables ?

\- Ce sont juste des significations générales, nous les comprenons partout dans le monde.

\- Bon je présume que Deaton a finis. Allons voir Stiles ! ».

Stiles était à la porte de sa chambre, dans sa blouse à dos nu de l'hôpital, à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous ai cherché ! Regarder mon bras tout beau ! Il n'a plus de trous bizarres et j'ai plus la peau flétrie !

Stiles arborait un sourire d'enfant à qui on promet d'aller au Zoo.

\- Melissa, j'ai deux petits mots à vous dire. Derek va avec Stiles dans sa chambre et surveille qu'il ménage bien son bras, il est à peine soigné… ».

Deaton prit Melissa par la main et la tira dans une salle commune où le bruit empêcherait Derek d'écouter.

« Une fumée verte est sortie du bras du Stiles, mais elle c'est pas évanouie dans les airs… Elle est tombée au sol et a rampée dehors !

\- Sûrement un résidu de magie de Stiles. Il est retourné à la nature, je ne pense pas qu'il y est d'inquiétude à avoir… ».

Pendant ce temps au lycée de Beacon Hill, Scott, Kira et Liam écoutaient Lydia défendre avec vergogne le rapport douleur contre beauté de ses escarpins bleus qui s'accordaient magnifiquement avec ses yeux et qui même si elle avait mal, le résultat valait bien ce petit désagrément. Mais la Banshee se tut d'un coup, au milieu d'une phrase. Son visage était devenu neutre, sans couleur, sans mouvement autre que ses cils. Puis sa tête tourna vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

Kira regardait aussi la porte, et se demanda en quoi elle avait plus d'intérêt que des Louboutins. Mais Lydia se mit à parler à une vitesse si grande qu'aucun mot ne pouvait être compris, et le faible ton de sa voix n'arrangeait rien.

Scott et Liam se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers les deux battants, qui s'ouvrirent d'un coup, créant une surprise dans tout le couloir. Cinq filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres arrivèrent peu après, marchant rapidement avec grâce et provocation et d'un même pas faisaient claquées leur chaussures sur le sol. Leur entrée fit mouche et toutes les personnes regardaient ses nouvelles arrivantes. Mais d'un coup elles se décalèrent légèrement et laissaient passer une femme d'une soixantaine d'année. Elle était grande, longiligne, les traits fins, juste ce qu'il faut de ride pour affirmer qu'elle n'était pas jeune, mais pas assez pour que le visage ai besoin de retouche. Ses longs cheveux blancs, lisses, sans aucun frisottis descendaient jusqu'en haut des reins. Scott dut fermer sa bouche devant tant de magnificence, et même le loup à l'intérieur abdiqua. Tout le groupe était vêtu de noir et de façon très sexy, sans être vulgaire.

Soudain une voix grave mais étonnamment douce parvient aux oreilles de Scott.

« Bonjour, je me présente Amellia Faulkner ! Et voici mes filles adoptives ! Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous les touches, il aura affaire à moi… Si bien sûr elles ne s'en chargent pas avant ! ».

Scott regarda Kira puis Liam. Ils n'avaient pas rêvés. Les paroles avaient été prononcées comme si Amellia était juste en face d'eux. Le jeune Alpha regarda autour de lui. Tout le couloir était en proie à ce même désarroi.

Puis d'un seul coup, les six femmes se remirent en marchent, faisant claqué encore une fois, d'un unique et seul pas, leurs talons. C'était comme chorégraphié. Elles obligeaient au respect et avaient toutes une classe naturelle. Le couloir était libre devant elles, tous les élèves plaqués contre les casiers.

Seulement Lydia faisait un léger bruit, avec ses paroles incompréhensibles. Mais une fois qu'Amellia fut à son niveau, elle la regarda avec un air réprobateur et hautain et s'arrêta, surprenant ses filles.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Une crieuse… Je les déteste ! ».

Amellia poussa un « Tss » suivit d'un claquement de langue contre son palet, avant de reprendre sa marche. Une fois qu'elles aient disparues, la tension accumulée s'évapora. Et Lydia tomba à terre…

_**Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) Vous aurez compris que ça va commencer à bouger ! ^**_

_**Je vais essayer d'épaissir un peu mes chapitres pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus de ne pas avoir ce que vous voulez :3**_

_**J'espère que ce renouveau vous fera plaisir, et je compte l'exploiter au maximum. Je ne veux pas que ce soit une excuse pour du Sterek.**_

_**Laisser moi un review pour avoir vos avis, ils vont être essentiel pour la suite :3**_

_**Bisous bisous à vous :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou . Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour me faire pardonner de mon absence . Bon j'ai eu une vie dure et ca va continuer jusqu'à Juillet …Le Bac . J'ai enchainé le deces de mon grand père , probleme familliaux , puis de santé , donc en plus des revisions du Bac que je risque de louper j'ai pas pus ecrire . Surtout avec la non envie d'ecrire qu'a enchainé le deuil , bah voila . MAIS POUR VOUS FAIRE ATTENDRE …car le rythme de parution va encore instable et lent , J'ai ecrit un petit peu , pour vous faire saliver .Bon c'est pas genial , mais j'ai déjà reecrit ca 7 fois donc la flemme de recommencer XD

Je vous fait de bisous

(= Pas encore de correction, mais j'ai voulu faire ca vite, vu que ce n'est pas mon pc, le dernière étant décédé)

Un corps chaud, doux au possible. Sentant une odeur qui rappelait le soleil de l'été et la terre .Se corps qui se colle a une peau pale voir laiteuse , parsemé de petit grain de beauté brun .L'homme chaud plaqua ses muscles durent de son torse musclé contre le dos froid qui se colla de lui-même tel un spasme contre cette source de chaleur vive .Un menton se logeât dans le cou rougit par la barbe de ce visage , et une jambe se frottait contre celles qui rivaliser avec la blancheur des draps , limite scintillants .Un jambe forte est vindicative qui voulait se cacher entre les deux autres . La jambe conquérante n'était pas galbre et cela chatouiller .D'un coup le menton dans son coup ce mit a parler d'abord d'une voix grave et suave …"Leve toi Stiles"

Cette voix lui rappelait quelqu'un , mais impossible de s'en rappeler , le mouvement lent du bassin de l'homme contre son bas du dos lui ferait oublier qu'il avait contrôle avec Haris …Puis la voix changeât , d'un coup …La voix de son père

"Fils leve toi tu as plus que 15 minutes pour te preparer"

Stiles se redressa a la vitesse d'un tigre , la peau collante , le drap l'envollepant , les yeux grands ouverts vers son père présent dans l'encadrement de la porte

"Stiles , ca va ?

-Euh …Je viens de faire un reve erotique…pourquoi j'ai dit ca . L'adolescent commenca a rougir de la fin de son aveux

-Parceque c'est toi , qu'il est 7h16 et que tu viens de te reveiller

-Ah ok …et c'est normal que ce sois un mec dans mon reve et pas Malia

\- Pour quelqu'un de normal non , mais vu que c'est toi , ca me choque a peine .Bon leve son royal séant et va prendre une douche avec que ton fantasme revienne et que lui prenne ton derriere. John partit sur ses quelques mots , avec un sourire a peine dissimuler

-PAPA ! DIT PAS CA LE MATIN . C'est choquant venant de toi . Stiles aurait ecrasé de la peau de babibel sur ses joues que cela n'aurait pas beaucoup changer la couleur tellement se gene était presente .

Mais le temps pressait et la chaleur de ce reve , il devait se laver pour debarraser sa peau des resultats de ses songes peu orthodoxes

Apres le fameux contrôle de Mr Haris , d'un facilité deconcertante au point que meme des litteraires aurait pus le faire selon Stiles , le jeune homme attendit devant la porte ses amis .

-Je t'en foutrais des Sciences . La voix de Scott fit elargir le sourire du jeune hyperactif trop content de pouvoir se vanter .

-Arrete il était facile , demande a Lydia , j'suis sur qu'elle te dira la meme chose

-Non Stiles ,pour Scott c'est pas simple .Tu sais lui a part bouffer , hurler et courir , rien n'est facile . La jeune rousse recus un joli regard vermillon de la part de son Alpha

-Et faire les n'oeils tout rouge aussi il sais faire , un mon loulou.

Lydia pincait sans vergogne les joues de Scott qui en fut ridiculisé dans sa tentative de menace .

Stiles quant a lui n'en pouvais plus de rire .

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était sortit de l'hopital , et une semaine qu'il avait repris les cours . Il était rester une semaine entiere sous la surveillance de monsieur Derek- Grogon mais prevenant- Hale . Et meme si voir cet homme tellement fermer touché par son etat physique et surement mental , Stiles en avait marre d'etre enfermer chez lui avec un loup s'en conversation , qui trouve plus interessant de lire et d'ecouter les battements du cœur d' hyperactif que de le laisser jouer tranquillement a Outlast ou League of Legend , ou tenter d'apprendre a jouer a Mario Kart avec lui .Stiles voulait jouer a Mario Kart avec Derek .Vraiment .Il voulait voir le loup enrager face a son agilité a ce jeu . Il en jubilait d'avance , et c'est surement ce qui faisait que Monsieur Grognon refusait de jouer

Mais la il était au lycée , et il était heureux de revenir .Sauf qu'il y avait un truc …Une tension palpable …Un je ne sais quoi qui depuis une semaine tourmenter le petit enqueteur en herbe …Et Stiles avait compris que cela venait des nouvelles …Ces filles etaient vraiment bizarre . Déjà 5 filles toujours ensemble , qui ne se disputent jamais , vetuent de blanc et noir uniquement ,en robe ou jupe mais jamais de pantalon ( oui ca perturbe Stiles …) .Bref plein de detail , mais surtout le faite que les cinq le regardent d'une façon glaciale .Non pas qu'elles regardent les autres avec joie , chaleur et gentillesse , se serait trop demander . Elles ont surement peur de se rider a force de sourire . Mais Stiles ressentais un vrais froid en lui quand ces dames etaient pas loin .Au point de prevoir leur arriver .Bon déjà leurs talons claquaient en rythme et donc disaient " Degager le passage on arrive , bande de blate unijambiste" .Mais il ressentait quelque chose , proche du froid incomprehensible qu'entrainais le Nogitsune .

Et En parlant du loup , ou des louves plutôt , Stiles ressentit se froid , glacial , naitre dans son cœur puis se rependre dans son buste . Il détestait ca , ca le rendait agressif .Puis elles arriverent dans le couloir principal du lycée , ouvrant les doubles portes battantes avec violences , le regard bien droit devant elle , se mouvant avec une grace presque agaçante .Elles avancèrent avec une vitesse incroyable vu leur talons , et quand elles arrivèrent au niveau de Stiles , l'une d'elle … Une grand chatain claire , avec une coupe en brosse assez garçonne , une jupe a épingle noire droite , et une chemise en soie blanche , avec le col et la boutonniere noire . Mais quand cette pimbeche au visage fin , rappelant presque celui de Kira et se coter Renard , mais avec des grand yeux verts , entouré d'un smoki gris foncé a la place , toucha Stiles , il se produisit un evenement plus que inattendu . Stiles sentit d'un coup son froid envahir son corps , mais ses yeux redevenir verts , et sentit le bout de ses doigts piquer …De la fumée verte en sortait . Mais jusque la , c'est la normalité dans la bizarritude des choses .Mais cette garce quand a elle …s'était arrete alors que les autres continuer avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de leur consœur , see tenant le bras qui a effleuré le pseudo Dryade , la chemise brulé. et surtout , une brulure qui ressembler a une brulure sur du bois ainsi que le portour des yeux qui était devenus similaire a une sculpture dans ce meme materiaux ; entourant des pupilles d'un rouge bordeau brillant . Stiles se sentait agressé , instinctivement , comme si cette femme a toujours été sa pire ennemi , et il voulut lancer ses bras en avant et …faire je ne sais quoi , qui aurait surement du lui faire mal si un Scott n'avait pas retenu son ami dans ses bras chaud , brulant .Seulement la il se rendit compte que a coté de lui , Lydia hurlait , les yeux dépourvus de pupille , ce qui est plutôt pas du tout normal . Mais cela a eu pour effet de faire fuir les nouvelles eleves , meme la blessées , qui pour le coup avait beaucoup moins d'assurance .

Voila , c'est finit mes n'amis , c'est cour , mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pus .Pas taper .NON TOI ARRETE DE ME MORDRE !Tsss

Merci pour les 40 Followers en tout cas . Promis j'abandonnerai pas , ca me plait trop .

J'ai encore deux trois truc a vous dire par rapport a moi . Déjà , truc etonnant …J'suis un garçon .Pas trop trahit ? Donc Derek et Stiles , ainsi que leur relation seront peut etre differente …(Déjà notre Derek ,il a du poil au patte :3 Pas au torse mais déjà au patte) .Je vous rassure , cela reste de l'amour , et donc plein de fluff , car j'aime le fluff , car ca me met de bonne humeur . Mais je suis un garcon donc , va il y avoir des batailles , MOUAHAHAHA.

J'espere en tout cas que cela vous a plus , si vous avez des quechions , des conseils ou que vous voulez m'insulter et me faire par de votre joie de mon retour etc , une petite review


	8. Chapter 8

FIN DU BAC , RECUPERATION DE L'ORDI , SORTIE DE LA NOUVELLE SAISON SE SOIR .

Quoi de mieux pour un nouveau chapitre ?

Bon je sais cela fait trèèèès longtemps que j'ai pas posté , et c'est nul pour vous qui etes des n'amour aec vos reviews et vos soutients en PM.

Encore une fois chapitre cour , mais le prochaine j'essairai de faire plus .(Les fautes sont encore presente , je sais qu'il y en a tout plein , mais pas envie de demander a quelqu'un de me betatisé sachant que je poste tous les 36 du mois .Donc je suis desole pour vos yeux :3 J'essairai de trouer une ame genereuse :/)

On se retrouve en bas les copains .

Un loup grognon apparut dans le couloir . Derek pris directement Stiles sur son epaule .

"-Toi prend Lydia , chez Deaton , tout de suite !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? , dit un Scott un peu perdu par se trop plein d'evenement .

-On s'en fiche , depeche toi ."

Derek se mit a courir a travers les differents eleves , tous choqué d'avoir entendu leur reine Martin crier comme une folle avant de sombré dans un sommeil .

Un certain Greenberg osa dire " Elle a ecaillé son vernis ou vu une souris ?" avant de croisé le regard couroucé du Chevalier McCall portant Lydia dans ses bras tel une princesse .

Scott ne courait pas comme Derek parmis les eleves mais quand il arriva a la porte de son lycée , il fut surpris de voir Derek , stoppé , avec quatre des filles , a quelque pas devant lui , en bas de l'escalier a attendre , l'absente étant "Dame j'ai de cheveux en recure chiotte " pensa Scott . Le louveteau se joignat au coté de Derek , et regarda avec dédain les trois pimbeches

"Donnez nous la banshee et le dryade , maintenant . Dit une grande blonde au brushing parfait , prete a presenter la météo si il le fallait ."

Derek émit un soupire melangé a un rire , et recommenca a courir . Il fonçait tete baissé sur le mur qu'était les filles . Sauf que l'une d'elle, une rousse au grand air , leva ses deux mains tel une barbie , ferma les yeux une micro seconde avant de les réouvrir avec des jolies pupilles bordeau tirant sur le violet . Et une vague de ...quelque chose , percutat le Bélier-garou qu'etait devenu Derek . Celui ci se cramponna a Stiles avant d'etre enoyé en l'air comme s'il s'etait prit un bus .

Scott regarda son ami s'envolé dans les airs dans les bras du loup transformé , et il ressera la prise sur son amie endormie .

"-Vous le savez quand meme que il faudra nous tuer pour qu'on vous laisse prendre un seul des membres de notre meute ? . Scott fit rougeoillet ses yeux , et montra ses jolies canines .

\- Ce n'est qu'un detail ca . On a jsute besoin d'eux deux . Les loups n'ont aucune valeur , on ne peut meme pas s'en faire un mentaux , ils sont pas assez poilus pour . Encore une fois la jolie blonde peroxydé ouvrais sa bouche et ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire colgate .

\- Laissez nous passer .

-Non mon mignon . Et nous force pas a tordre un peu plus ta machoire , elle est suffisament de travers pour que ce sois mignon , plus serai disgracieux .

Scott entendit Derek se mettre a coté de lui .

\- Droite , 4 secondes , Bonne chance , souffla Sourwolf , juste pour le jeune alpha , avant de reprendre d'un ton plus imprerial , vous savez , les sorcieres , j'en ai deja brulé quelque une .

\- C'est cela , aucune sorciere est dans cette region depuis des siecles .

Mais avant que la grand blonde ne finisse sa phrase , Scott se dirigea a toutes vitesse vers la droite , et Derek a son opposé , en sautant par dessus les haies .

Les quatres presumés sorcieres se regarderent avec un soupir las . Les talons ne leur permettaient pas de courir .

" - A une prochaine fois mes loupiots ." dit la blonde

Une fois arrivés chez Deaton , Derek entra par la porte arriere de la butique du veterinaire , deposa Stiles sur la table a osculter delicatement ...pour celui ci , et attendit que le druide finisse de vendre ses cachets anti puce pour chat .Scott quant a lui , assis Lydia a terre et s'assit a coté d'elle pour que sa tete tombe sur son epaule , serant de coussin improvisé . La jeune femme dormait d'un sommeil profond , mais n'avait aucune anomalie .

Deaton apparut bien vingt minutes apres , et se retrouva devant un Derek enervé , un Scoot deprimé , et deux etres inconscients .

" Stiles a touché une sorciere et ca descellé ce que vous savez , Lydia a crié d'une facon etrange , avec des yeux sans iris ni pupil avec de s'endormir . Dit Derek d'ne facon rapide , ui trahissait quelque peu son inquietude

-Merci . Scott ramene Lydia chez elle , je ne peut rien pour ca , on pourras peut etre en parler a son reveil . Derek , surveillé Stiles , je vais dans la reserve chercher des ingredients .

-Il a quelque chose de grave , c'est ca ? Dit le jeune Alpha avec uneintonation qui le rendait plus enfant qu'il ne l'ai .

\- Ne tinquiete pas il est entre bonne main , ramene juste Lydia , dit a ta mere de venir , et previent la meute , et surtout Peter , que des sorcieres sont ici . Il va falloit vous preparez très serieusement et tout aussi rapidement .

Scott partit aussi vite qu'il put avec le fardo de laisser son meilleur ami seul avec le loup qui le brutalise plus qu'il ne le protege , et un druide bien trop mysterieux pour etre clean .

Apres quelque heures de soin par le druide , avec un Derek assistant tres prevenant et gentil avec son malade , que Mélissa entra timidement .

-Bonjour Messieur .

-Heureux de vous voir Melissa .

-De meme Deaton . Derek . L'infirmiere salua tout le monde avec un faible sourire , avant de s'approcher de Stiles

-Le Sceau a eclaté . Comment c'est possible ?

\- Il a touché une sorciere .

-De quoi ? Des sorcieres a Beaucon Hills ? On est dans la M ...galere .

-En effet .dit le veterinaire avec un air desespere

-Juste quelque ball de fer , et elles mourront .

-Stiles ? hurla Derek un sourire de soulagement fendant son visage .

\- Oui c'est moi je crois . Ca fait Sourwolf , tu souris , c'est pas normal .

-Tait toi . Le grognon prit l'ado dans ses bras .Tu m'as fait peur !

Stiles profitat de cette etreinte .Le corps chaud de Derek et son souffle avait un pouvoir rassurant insoupsonné .

-Vous etes choux a vous caliner , mais j'ai un Scott au bord de la crise d'angoisse a la maison , donc plus vite je serai rentré mieux ce seras .

-Melissa ?

\- Oui Stiles , le ton qu'avait pris le jeune homme ne lui paraissait tous sauf rassurant .

\- Comment es tu au courant des sorcieres ?

La femme devient aussitot blanche comme un linge .Son cerveau dictait un vilain au boucle dans sa tete .Que faire , que dire que .

\- C'est une sorciere blanche , dit Derek .

-Ah ...d'accord .Tu aurais pus nos le dire avant quand meme

Melissa respiras ...Juste d'accord ? Pas de crise de nerf ni rien par rapport a son secret ? Elle soupira d'aise et se laissa aller sur une chaise non loins de la table ou etait toujours allongé Stiles , Derek collé a lui .

\- C'est un secret . Les sorciere se doivent d'etre en Coven , or je n'ai plus vu de Coven blanc depuis que ma mere est morte .Donc je me cache et ne pratique pas la magie , et la je l'ai fait pour toi , mais forcement , ca a attiré des sorcieres .

Personne ne dit rien , jusqu'a que Melissa decide de prendre les choses en mains .

-Bon , Stiles , ton idée de devenir Dryade etait stupide , mais genre haut niveau .Si je ne bloquais pas ton develloppement tu aurais pus te tuer ou tuer , comme cela a failli avec Derek . Mais voila que tu touches une sorcieres-dryades , vu ce que m'a dit Scott sur sa transformation .Donc le sceau a été brisé et donc tu as debloqué ton energie de dryade . Alors ca n'evolura pas , mais ...Tu auras des capacités en plus .Mais cela veut dire aussi , que si tu pourras jamais habiter loins d'une foret , que les nuits de pleine lune , tu deviendras sensibles au douleur de la foret la plus proche et le petit cadeau , toi qui es deja hyperactif , tu deviendra potentiellement empathique . Mais tu es pas a un stade avancé de la transformation , donc tu ne feras pas pousé des chenes centenaires juste pas colere .Mais tu pourras impregné ton energie .Par exemple , je pense que tu pourras enduire les choses d'energies pour la transformer en poison peut etre . Ou augmenter un peu ta force ou resistance au coup , mais rien de vraiment sur humain .Et ton odeur corporel changera aussi .Et tu auras des cycles sexuels comme les plantes , tous depends de celle qu'est ton organisme .Cela ce determinera avec ton odeur .Voila je crois que j'ai tout dit

Melissa avait enchainé son cour de facon professoral ,d'une traite sans aucune emotion , bien loin de la mere aimante et pleine de vie qu'elle est d'habitude .

Stiles soupira de tristesse . Il avait envit de devenir exeptionnel pour la meute , utile , mais actuellement il vait l'impression d'etre un calvaire .Derek le regarda avec des yeux neutres , ce qui est deja un exploit pour le loup .Stiles aurait presque pus voir de la compassion .Le jeune homme repris vite contenance .

\- Bon bah je serai le Febreze-Garou de la meute , c'est chouette .Allons voir Scotty , j'ai besoin d'affection fraternel .

Derek fut touché par ce qu'il a dit , vexe , en colere et jaloux . Pourquoi , son ...calin , oui calin n'avait pas suffit ? Et betement , tout penaud il dit :

\- Bah je suis la moi .

Stiles se retourna , a moitié choqué .

\- Euh , bah ..euh ...Bah ...Oh !

Derek le prit dans ses bras , tres forts , essayant de traduire sa volonté de le protege du monde .

\- Mais a ta prochaine connerie , c'est contre le mur , et avec les dents .

Stiles Souffla" Rajoute des mots , la ca fait pervers". Derek rougit a la reflection .

Voila , j'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans l'histoire mais je prevoit de la conclure asez vite afin de pas vous refaire attendre dix mille ans. La prochaine fois , apres cette fic , si je poste se seras une One Shoot :) Je vous fait des bisous tout plein . :D

( Bientot du Fluff , bientot Badasstiles , et bientot du lemon !)


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

_Note :_

_Coucou les copains . Je sais que ca fait longtemps encore une fois. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal a écrire .J'aime ca , mais c'est pas facile , j'ai du mal a avancé l'histoire . Mais Bref !_

_J'espere que vous allez tous bien ! _

_Aujourd'hui , se seras du pas rigolo pour finir sur du fluff !_

_J'espere que cela vous plairas ._

_Plein de bisous !_

_Avertissement : Rien m'appartient a part mon histoire . _

Pourquoi avoir dit ça, pourquoi avoir montré cette facette au jeune homme .Enfuit dans son lit, Derek se posait plusieurs question.

« Bah je suis la moi, bah je suis la moi, j'suis surtout trop …Graaah »

Derek passa sa frustration sur son coussin a coup de poing enchainé rapidement .Se montrer faible, dévoiler qu'il apprécie l'hyperactif alors qu'il a mit un point a ne jamais le faire, autant face a la meute que a lui-même .Il ne doit pas créer de lien affectif avec Stiles, jamais. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait .Une autre rafale de poing jaillit avec toute la colère que possède le loup contre lui-même, mais après il prit le coussin pushing ball dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put, resserrant ses jambes contre lui aussi …en mordant cet objet qu'il lui offre un peu d'affection.

Mais pourquoi Derek ne doit pas créer de lui affectif avec un humain, c'est ce que le métamorphe chercha dans sa mémoire, après tout, ca journée était déjà placé sous le signe de la déprime.

Il se rappela sa mère, la belle Talia Hale .Il se prolongea dans se souvenir douloureux, sensible. Cora, Laura, Peter, sa mère et lui autour de l'ilot centrale de leur cuisine :

« Les enfants, nous devons vous parler d'un sujet important a tous .Soyez sérieux et écoutez jusqu'au bout. »

La voix de la femme grave et douce, bien qu'autoritaire fit vibré le cœur de Derek .Et Peter était la sans son air fou dans les yeux, et avec un réel sourire rassurant.

« Vous savez que nous côtoyons les humains , que nous vivons avec eux dans le monde , que nous nous adaptons a leurs règles et leurs principes en plus de ceux des loups , et de notre meute plus précisément , et je comprend que cela fait beaucoup a vos âges . Mais il y a une règle importante .J'ai mit du temps à vous le dire, car vous êtes surement les loups les plus socialisés que je connaisse.

-Ca veut dire quoi saucissialisé ? dit Cora avec ses grand yeux

-Socialisé ma chérie , veut dire que tu as des copains , que tu vis avec les humains , comme si tu en étais une , annonça Peter avec une voix douce et aimante , que Derek avait oublié depuis bien des années .

-Mais c'est de ma faute, car dans le code de notre famille, il y a une règle que j'ai volontairement oubliée pour vous. Normalement nous évitons de nous lié avec les humains, hors du contexte du travail. Pour l'instant vos amis venaient a la maison, et vous alliez gouter chez eux, mais maintenant ce seras de moins en moins le cas, car vos loups vont se réveiller, et vous serez dangereux pour eux.

-Mais Maman on va quand même ne pas vivre sans amis ?

-Non, juste pas d'amis humain .Chaque amitié humain-loup qu'il y a eu dans notre famille c'est mal terminé, sois par un blessé, sois par un mort .Le code est claire sur ce sujet. ''Les liens affectifs entre espèces sont prohibé, par nous préserver »

Le souvenir en restât la, car la dispute entre Talia et Laura, n'avait rien d'original, et il l'avait effacé de sa mémoire .Et surement aussi car l'information avait fait une explosion en lui .Lui qui avait déjà eu du mal à se faire des amis, il devait maintenant les abandonner.

Mais un autre souvenir arriva d'un coup, surgissant tel un screamer dans les mauvais films d'horreur .Paige . La seule et unique fois ou il n'a pas écouté la règle, l'unique fois ou il c'est attaché a un humain. Derek a vite compris l'intérêt de cette règle dans ce code. Le déchirement de son cœur, le bruit imaginaire de ses os qui se brisent, et ce trop plein de vide, ce trop vide de tout.

Derek se réveilla de son souvenir, douloureusement et prit son téléphone .Il tapotant rapidement dessus, cherchant une musique particulièrement. Son doigt enfonça le bouton volume à fond, tandis que son autre main pris un câble qui diffuserait la musique dans son appartement. Shoot d'Imagine Dragon se lança .Derek se leva, car les paroles faisait écho a ce qu'il ressentait, et le rythme le motivé a quand même sortir de sa torpeur. C'est donc en caleçon qui dévala l'escalier menant a son salon, dansant un peu malgré lui …et qu'il vit sa porte coulissante s'ouvrir sur un Stiles, un Stiles qui chantonnant l'air de la chanson

« DEREK, DEBOUT J'T'APPORTE DES PAINS AUX …chocolat .Stiles regarda donc Derek de dos, a moitié nu, qui le regardait sévèrement.

-Ok, Ok, je ferme les yeux, et je me dirige au radar dans la cuisine faire ton café.

-Pourquoi tu es la …avec un petit déjeuné a 13 H ?

-Parce que de un je suis gentil, de deux …AIE, méchant mur, méchant, donc de deux j'ai besoin de toi, et de trois j'ai faim.

-Et tu aurais pus prévenir, rentre chez toi.

-Alors non je ne rentrerai pas, car je t'ai prévenu avec 4 Sms. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, car j'ai passé la nuit, Derek va t'habillé je ne peux pas doser le café les yeux fermés, a lire des tonnes de trucs super chouette sur moi, et que j'ai besoin de mon Direwolf Garou Encyclopédique Grognon préféré .T'es la ?

Stiles entrouvrît ses yeux sur un Derek toujours pas habillé, les bras croisés, le regard méchant .Et le grand méchant loup entendit le petit palpitant de la pipelette faire une looping

-Sort de chez moi ! Cria Hale

-Ecoute Derek, ton plan cul t'a peut être abandonné ce matin car elle n'est pas câlin mais j'ai des bonnes nouvelles pour toi ok .Et vas t'habiller, car même si la vu est …bref tu me déconcentres ! Donc, une, deux … »

Derek partit dans sa chambre enfilé un jean et un tee shirt qu'il trouva dans son étagère .Il entendait Stiles préparait le café et repensa a ses souvenirs. « Pas de liens avec les humains » .Mais Derek savait qu'il aurait du mal à se débarrasser du jeune homme, et qu'il en avait pas envie, car il faisait partit de la meute. Soudain une voix jaillit dans sa tète …Derek connait cette voix, c'est celle de sa mauvaise foi .Derek imaginé sa mauvaise foi comme un alter ego habillé en Dolores Ombrage, mais sans sa voix grave a lui …plus une voix nasiarde et mielleuse .Et cette douce voix lui dit « Mai Stiles, il n'est plus humain …il est a moitié Dryade maintenant. ». Derek ouvrit grand les yeux, et le cœur léger. Mais bien sur ! Stiles n'est plus humain, il n'y a aucun humain dans son entourage .Lydia est banshee, donc sans capacité autre que crier les morts, et Talia aussi avait une banshee dans sa meute. Alors Stiles est plus humain. Derek se surpris à sourire, comme un gosse, et sautant de joie .Comme un enfant.

Il descendit donc rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres

« Bah dit donc Sourwolf, tu souris de plus en plus, ca te va bien

-Hum, donne le café et les viennoiseries, j'ai faim.

-Oh s'il te plait mon Stilessounet d'amour , pourrait tu me servir ton délicieux café et tes douceurs que tu as fait mains avec amour , imita Stiles avec une fausse grosse voix , bien sur Derek , avec joie , j'ai passé 3H au fourneau exprès pour toi en plus .Certes dans un but TOTALEMENT intéressé , qui est te parler que je voudrai une arme a feu , mais surtout dans le but de te faire plaisir .Stiles conclu son monologue avec un sourire , et un pain au chocolat blanc .Tu savais que certain français appelait ça chocolatine ? C'est bizarre je trouve.

-Merci Stiles .Et pour l'arme à feu, oublie.

Derek bu d'abord une grande lampé de café qu'il trouva absolument délicieux, comme d'habitude .Stiles était fort en café .Puis il croqua dans sa viennoiserie .Oh Pu …C'est bon. Ne dit rien, ne dit rien. « Coucou, c'est Derek Ombrage, c'est pour te dire que tu peux lui dire maintenant, il sera content »

-Tes …Chocolatruc, pain au chocolat sont délicieux Stiles.

Le jeune homme leva un œil méfiant, et regarda Derek se lécher les doigts .Un vrai compliment venant de Hale ?

.C'est pas un sarcasme un ?

-Non et j'en veux bien un autre.

Stiles se mit à sourire en grand et cherchant vite un autre dans son sac

\- Chocolat au Nougat cette fois, mon préféré !

-Merci. Pourquoi tu veux une arme à feu en faite ?

\- Croque dedans, apprécie et après je te débite tous ce que j'ai trouvé.

Derek obéis donc au garçon qui avait gardé son air d'enfant heureux, juste adorable, mais la Derek Ombrage prit cette réflexion avant de l'enfermer dans une boite .Faut pas abusé de la gentillesse de sa mauvaise fois .Comment c'est possible de créer de la nourriture aussi bonne se demanda le loup .Au diable ses abdos, il en veut un troisième !

-Donc, cette nuit j'ai lu plein de livre sur le pouvoir des dryades, et des évolutions de cette espèce .Genre il y a les sorcières dryades comme le pouf qui m'a descellé. Les loups dryades aussi, mais c'est rare et il y aussi les demis dryades, donc moi .Et on est plein en faite ! Car il y a trente six mile façons de se faire transformer .J'ai juste pris la plus débile. Remarque je voulais devenir total, pas demi. Bref, il y a plein de truc chouette et moins chouette. Genre jamais je pourrais vivre a New York .Et c'est triste ca ! Il n'y a pas assez d'arbre. Mais dans les trucs chouettes, je peux faire pousser des fleurs sur demande, et surtout je peux faire ca. Stiles prit un verre dans la cuisine du loup, et plaças sa main .Il se concentra et Derek stoppa sa tentative de vole de pain au chocolat quand il sentit une odeur qui lui piqua le nez …Du Sorbier ? Il se concentra alors sur Stiles, et il vit de la poussière de sorbier couler de sa main .Enfin, il voyait l'énergie verte qui sortait de sa main et qui se matérialisé en cette poudre fine. C'est quand Stiles poussa un petit gémissement du a sa trop forte concentration que Derek lui dit d'arrêter et prit sa main dans les siens pour vérifier qu'il n'avait mal nulle part.

-Tadaa ! C'est très fatiguant mais quand même chouette, j'en ai fait plein hier ! La c'est le plus fin que je puisse faire. Au début c'était surtout des copeaux. Par contre je n'arrive pas à faire pousser des fleurs encore sans graine de base et je

-Tu as fais tous ca hier ? Mais tu es inconscient ! Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien !

-Pas pour rien grand méchant loup ! Car si je rempli des cartouches de fusil a pompe, comme dans Supernatural avec le sel, mais avec de la poudre de sorbier, je serai un super anti loup garou. Et pour les imprégnées aussi les objets de sèves de plante …genre, au hasard de l'aconit.

-Stiles tu es vraiment irresponsable ,une arme a feu avec ta maladresse ? puis des cartouches de poudre , je suis pas sur que ca marche .Derek réfléchit un instant , et puis repris plus sévérement ,Et l'énergie magique est pas en quantité illimité, si tu en a plus ca utilise ton énergie vital !

-Pas a Beacon Hiles .Je suis attaché a notre foret et devine ce qu'il y a dedans, un nemeton ! Donc c'est mon central électrique magique

-Et toi tu es l'ampoule, et si tu forces trop tu vas griller

-Depuis quand tu suis mes métaphores débiles toi ?

-Depuis quand monsieur fait n'importe quoi et risque sa santé ! Bon ramasse ta poudre de perlimpinpin .Si tu en fais tomber, c'est moi qui va en pâtir. Le loup avait repris une voix colérique

-Dit Derek ?

-Quoi encore ? Tu vas m'annoncer que je dois déraciner le peuplier qui tu as fait poser dans ton jardin ?

-C'est une idée, mais non, je n'ai pas encore fait ca …J'espère jamais le faire d'ailleurs. Non c'est un truc plus sérieux. Ca me coute combien de pain au chocolat pour un câlin et que tu arrêtes de me crier dessus ?

\- Trois.

Stiles sortit donc trois pains au chocolat et Derek se leva et prit son hyperactif dans les bras, trop heureux de contourner le code de sa famille .Il apprécie vraiment sa plante verte bavarde, même si il est dangereux pour son cholestérol.

_Je vous fait des gros bisous plein d'amour licorne , laissez moi une review pour me donner vos avis , vos conseils . J'en ai besoin , c'est ce qui me motive a continuer ! A bientôt :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note :**_

_SURPRISE, 2 CHAPITRES LA MEME SEMAINE 8D_

_La chapitre précédent n'aillant pas eu de retour, je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas plus, et surement car l'histoire n'avançait pas, alors j'ai décidé de vous faire un second chapitre au lieu de geeker sur Skyrim. J'espère que cela vous plaira les amis, vraiment. :)_

_Déjà 10 Chapitres , certes très étiolé dans le temps , mais 10 quand meme . Et je pense que je retrouve de plus en plus le gout d'écrire . Je pense finir cette fiction avant ma rentré ( le 14 /09) . Car une fois chez l'école des grands , alias l'université ( Je paniiiiique) , je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps d'écrire ._

_Je vous laisse lire ! A bientôt _

_**Avertissement :**_

_Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire._

_**Musique :**_

___Une fois n'est pas coutume comme on dit : _

_ -Baba Yetu – Christopher Tin_

Stiles avait passé sa journée avec le Grognon -Garou .Derek était affalé sur l'ilot centrale a lire un roman que l'énergumène avait sur lui , une fiction fantastique écrit par un polonais , avec une écriture plutôt singulière .Le loup qui avait une cadence de lecture assez rapide du a sa passion pour les livres , n'arrivait pas trop a lire . Il surveillait Stiles qui à coté de lui gigoter en cuisinant et en racontant énormément de truc, n'aillant pas forcement de suite logique. Un coup il parlait de la prochaine lune qui était une lune bleu et si ca avait des effets différents sur les garous, ensuite sur un tatouage qu'il aimerait se faire, ou de son envie de tester de faire des muffins salés. Donc Derek ne suivait plus vraiment et tentais de lire. Vraiment, il tentait, mais Stiles se blessait, jetait de la farine sur lui pour saisir son attention, dansait et chantait comme un diable en fouettant ses œufs. Donc le loup ne put lire qu'une vingtaine de page en une demi heure avec la présence du cuisinier .Il posa donc le livre et sa massa les tempes.

« Geralt De Riv. n'est pas à ton gout ? D'ailleurs les Striges ca existe vraiment, Se serais bizarre ? Remarque il y a vraiment des frères et sœurs qui couchent ensemble, genre autre que dans Game Of Throne ? Non parce que le faite que Geoffrey sois un Strige expliquerai qu'il soit si horriblement méchant.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Un truc que je puisse faire ?

-Non, merci .Pourquoi ? Et tu n'as pas répondu !

-Tu as un exemplaire du bestiaire Argent chez toi, tu regarderas ca chez toi. Et oui je veux t'aider car ca ira plus vite, et tu rentreras plus rapidement chez toi.

-C'est pas gentil, moi qui te fait un gâteau au pommes ! Et si tu as trouvé mes pains au chocolats bons, la tu vas m'embrassé …ou tu vas m'enfermé en tant qu'esclave cuisinier. Remarque je veux ne pas te donner d'idée. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, ok ? Ok, bon aide moi, faut couper les pommes en des de 1 cm. Tu devrais acheter une machine Clap Clap .Enfin c'est un truc qui as des grilles et tu as juste à appuyer et hop ca coupe tous tout seul .Même les oignons, et en plus on ne pleure pas et c'est chouette, j'aime bien .Et voila …ca fait Clap Clap. Je connais pahumfph.

Stiles croqua dans la pomme que Derek avait enfoncée dans sa bouche

-Tais toi deux minutes .S'il te plait .Si tu réussis j'achèterai une Clap Clap.

Derek avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. Pourquoi ce qu'avait dit Stiles avait fait des papillons dans son ventre .Un loup qui hurle dans son ventre de colère en face de Peter, par exemple, ca il comprend. Mais avoir un loup qui joue avec les papillons qu'il a dans son ventre en émettant la possibilité d'un baisé avec Stiles, c'était incongru. Puis un esclave de cuisine aussi adorable qui danse en faisait des plats aussi bon, pourquoi pas. Derek limita le sourire qui florissait sur ses lèvres quand un Stile s'agitât, avec un doigt dans la bouche et l'autre main était secouée. Le garçon montrât son doigt blessé, et il comprit que l'autre doigt était pour ne pas parler ou crier

-Secoues pas ton doigt comme ça, tu vas tout salir.

Derek se leva et pris le poigné de Stiles et l'emmena jusqu'à lavabo ou il fit couler un peu d'eau tiède .Mais le Stiles au bout du poigné gigoté encore plus.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu dis ça car ça te pique ?

Stiles fit la mou, et faisant un large haut bas.

-Rho ce n'est pas vrais, une vraies princesse. Derek enroula un morceau de sopalin autour.

-Merci, bon on y retourne ? Parce que ca fait certes deux minutes de silence, mais elle est toujours pas la, la Clap Clap, et les pommes ça s'oxydent.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la cuisine était nettoyée, le gâteau au four, et Stiles assis a coté de Derek en train de regarder un film avec un arbre humanoïde monophrasique et un raton laveur.

-Il est quand même sacrément sexy Chris Pratt. Enfin …Pourquoi j'ai dit ca tout haut

Derek soupira avec un petit sourire .Si Stiles trouve cette acteur beau, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Puis d'un coup il se ressaisi et oublia cette pensée. Soudain, des coups à la porte du loft se font entendre.

Derek se redressa directement.

-Stiles cache toi dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi ? Ca se trouve c'est juste la meute qui...

-L'alarme a pas sonné.

Le jeune constatant ca, ce mit à courir, quand la porte en métal se fit défoncé et atterrit près d'un effrayé

-Salut mes mignons .Surprise ! La Sorcière-Dryade était la avec deux amis. Je me présenté, Dalia, et voici notre chère amis blonde Kimberley

-Très original, dit Stiles avec son sourire spécial sarcasme

-Je trouve aussi, et donc voila la dernière, Samia.

Samia était une grande femme, avec surement des origines de l'Afrique du Nord, très belle et qui paraissait d'une extrême gentillesse.

-Enchanté Stiles. Et Voici Derek, alias Grognon Garou. Que faite vous ici ?

-On vient te kidnapper bien sur.

\- Désolé, j'ai pas envie, donc vous pouvez partir.

Derek se glissa au coté de Stiles, une main légèrement au devant lui, pour le projeter en cas de besoin.

-Parce que tu crois avec le choix, on a besoin de toi. Tu sais les sacrifices tous ça. C'est barbant mais pratique .Et tu es un dryade vierge, enfin a moitié dryade .Mais ca suffit, et vu qu'il y a une magnifique lune bleu, ca fait qu'on pourra récupérer la magie du nemeton auquel tu es rattaché. N'est pas fantastique ?

-Absolument, absolument .Mais je n'ai pas très envie .C'est bien dommage. Stiles se tourna vers son voisin. Dit Derek, tu as une assurance qui couvre les problèmes de tuyauterie ?

-Euh oui, pourquoi.

-Parce que j'ai fait une bêtise, promis tu me grondes pas. J'ai bouché les tuyaux

-On vous dérange les amoureux ? Non parce que plus vite on récupère le gosse, plus vite on part .Et Je n'ai pas envie de rester trop longtemps.

-Ca te concerne chérie .La rouille ca marche aussi bien que le faire en lui-même sur les sorcières, si je ne me trompe ?

-J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche.

D'un coup Derek sentit l'odeur de Stiles changer, et il entendit les tuyaux au plafond faire des bruits bizarres. Les dits tuyaux tremblaient et faisait tomber de la poudre rouillée.

-Malin champion, mais la poudre ca marcherai dans l'éventualité ou nous serions nues, et que notre peau la touche abondamment.

\- Je ne cherche pas à faire ca. Mais plutôt ca.

Apres un Crack, la pression d'un tuyau le fit exploser, en plein de petits morceaux dû à la vieillesse de la plomberie .L'eau coula dans le salon, et les chrapenelles frappèrent plus ou moins les filles, laissant des marques de brulures sur elles.

-Ca marche pas aussi bien que ce que j'espérais, fuyons.

Stiles prit la main de Derek, et courut dans la direction de la cuisine, et se rua sur un tiroir

-Tient moi ça et ça. J'en aurais peut être besoin.

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur course, Stiles s'étala de ton son long et était tiré .Quand il se tourna pour voir ce que c'était, un gros filé d'eau tenait sa cheville, et il vit Kimberley, les yeux aux reflets bleu, sans iris ni pupille, qui scintillaient.

-Bah voyons, le blondasse doit être une sirène, forcement, So cliché !

La dites ondine n'apprécia surement pas la remarque de Stiles et fit claqué l'entrave tel un fouet, claque le jeune homme contre le sol

-Tu vas te taire. Tu m'as fournit de quoi te tuer, ce n'est pas le moment de rire.

-Que tu crois .Stiles fit un sourire et dit a voix très basse, Derek, lance le pot vert sur la pétasse blonde.

Le loup lança un regarde curieux vers le jeune homme quand il sentit la fameuse odeur de chèvrefeuille signifiant qu'il activait ses dons .Sans plus attendre, en un lancé digne du meilleur des joueurs de football américain, le pot s'envola sur Kimberley et s'ouvrit .Derek sentit alors la forte odeur du Camphre. Des feuilles de camphre.

-A Trois Derek, on court … TROIS

Stiles ouvrit ses yeux verts foret, et les feuilles séchées reprirent leur aspect vif, et la sirène ne pouvait plus retenir son entrave, libérant un Stiles qui fut tiré par Derek, et qui passèrent par la fenêtre .Le loup prit Stiles dans ses bras, et ils atterrirent avec souplesse sur le sol, le sauveur lâchant son bagage .Ils reprirent leur course.

Stiles et Derek coururent jusqu'à la maison de Mélissa. Derek qui avait repéré les odeurs des sorcières avait vite comprit que cette fois, elles n'étaient pas en talon et qu'elles les poursuivaient.

Stiles, à court de souffle entra dans la maison Mc Call

-Scott, Mélissa, quelqu'un !

-Scott est chez Kira Stiles

-Mélissa, vient vite, sorcière derrière nous, plus souffle pour parler. Stiles avalait de gros goulets d'air par sa bouche, beaucoup trop essoufflé, les poumons enflammés.

\- Poussez-vous de là.

Quand Mélissa arriva devant la porte, les trois sorcières entaient en face de la bâtisse, à peine plus essoufflé que Derek, qui part sa condition physique et ou lycanthropique, aurait pus continué avec un sprint de douze kilométrés.

-Partez de la jeune fille .Vous êtes pas les bienvenus.

-Et vous allez faire quoi Madame, nous gronder ? Dalia s'avança avec ses deux comparses derrières.

-Non, mais je vais devoir me défendre .On ne rentre pas chez moi sans invitation.

-Vous avez un pistolet dans votre commode, c'est ca ? Voyez, madame, vous ne pourrez rien contre nous.

Dalia fit briller ses yeux et son visage prit une texture proche de l'écorce, et leva son bras. D'énorme racine sortir du sol

-_Oppugnare_ ! La voix de Dalia venait d'outre tombe, comme si elle résonnait autours d'eux que a l'intérieur de leurs têtes. Les racines se levèrent et filairent avec vitesse contre la mère du meilleur ami de Stiles. Sauf que Mélissa leva ses deux mains, et son visage se couvrit d'une sorte de masque lumineux sur la moitié de son visage .Un masque neutre et un peu effrayant. Mais ce qui fit plus peur a Stiles fut l'œil entièrement blanc et lumineux du coté droit .C'était beau, et épouvantable. De plus Mélissa dégageait une aura de puissance qui souffla autant Derek que le jeune homme. C'était beau. Soudain deux voix cristallines sonneraient de Mélissa, une de l'extérieur de leur tête, intimant un ordre que Stiles compris, du latin _: Conservare _. Tendit qu'une autre voix provenant de l'intérieur de leurs crânes prononça avec plus de dureté : _Imitaberis_.

Les mains de la sorcière blanche s'illuminèrent, et une bulle légèrement lumineuse prenant naissance du centre de la maison, jusqu'à la recouvrir, protégea les occupants. Quand les racines rencontraient la protection, elles se cassèrent sous le choque ce qui fit gémirent Stiles de douleur .Mais il reprit vite conscience quand il vit des racines sortirent de la bulle et attaquèrent avec autant de force Dalia et les deux autres sorcières. Les trois furent projetées avec force.

-Saloperie de mage blanche, c'est toi qu'on a détecté. Va crever sale ch...

-Dalia, tais toi ! N'insulte jamais une sorcière blanche ! Elle pourrait l'utiliser contre nous. Surtout vu qu'elle peut lancer deux sorts en même temps, ce n'est pas une sorcière insignifiante. Partons

La voix de Samia était douce et chaude .La dite sorcière prit quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle plaça le petit objet sur son doigt, comme un dé de couture, sauf que c'était une serre en or agrémenté de saphir. Elle traça un cercle qui s'illumina et inscrivit des signes a l'intérieur . Toutes trois touchèrent la rune avant de se votaliser dedans.

**Note :**

_J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu ! J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux _

_J'aimerai avoir des retours si possible pour m'amélioré, surtout que ca motive beaucoup !_

_Je vous fais des bisous !_

_Ps : Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait me corriger, et a qui sa ne dérange pas de faire ca au hasard vu que je n'ai pas du tout de rythme de parution. Et si possible qui serait capable de me faire un maximum de critique pour que m'améliore. Merci d'avance _


End file.
